Blood Lust
by Screamers
Summary: My take on a rarely thought of subject, the relationship between Anko and Orochimaru.


Blood Lust

"Please Orochimaru-sensei… I beg you," Her face pressed against his chest as she nuzzling her cheek along the lining of his gi. Her hand rested on his shoulders as she felt tears stinging at her eyes, staring silently up at her master as she pleaded. As his head fell slowly, his chest lifting and falling with a heavy heart filled sigh, he looked away from his student, his arms wrapping around her small young body slowly as his chin came to rest atop her head. His eyes fell half lidded as she closed her own eyes, warmth overcoming her as she was held by her master. "Please, please Orochimaru-sensei, I won't tell anyone…"

"Can you promise this to me? Anko-chan?" His right hand rose slowly, moving over the soft silk fabric of her robes, her fingertips ran along the soft tender flesh of her neck. His hand slowly slipped through her raven hair, pulling the pin that held it up loose. Her black hair fell over the back of her neck as his fingers slipped through her locks, untangling and separating the strands slowly and carefully.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sensei… I promise you everything," A soft weak smile crawled over her lips as she answered. Her own hand slipped out from between their pressed bodies, reaching to take his own hand, her fingers slipped through his, locking together. Her eyes closing once more as she brought his hand to her chest. "I love you Orochimaru-sensei… please, do it,"

Smiling slowly, his pale stone face wrinkled with his sinister grin, his black tongue ran across pale lips slowly as his neck bend over her. His left hand drawing her hair away from the tender flesh of her neck, his lips parted as the viper's fang emerged, and his teeth sunk into her warm flesh. A soft moan shook through her body, as a gasp of air rushed through her lungs. Gripping his chest tightly as she cooed, blood slowly trickled down her neck as the poisonous bite of Orochimaru sent his venom into her body. "Orochimaru-sensei…"

Pulling away slowly from his victim's neck, his teeth slipped out of her flesh, leaving the cursed seal behind. His tongue flicked over the wound gently, wiping away from blood he drew from his love. Her hand rose quickly, taking Orochimaru's cheek in her hand, caressing it gentle as she pressed her lips tightly to his. Her eyes closed tightly as she panted heavily with the excitement and new passion found for her master. He smiled lightly through the kiss as he watched the young apprentices' cheeks glow with fresh blood rushing to her face as she kissed her master.

"I want to be with you… forever, Orochimaru-sensei,"

"Heh, and I you, Anko-chan," His long cold fingers slipped through her dark locks as he pressed his forehead to hers. His arm fell around her waist, holding her lightly as she nuzzled herself deeper into his collarbone. Whispering softly as her hands left his chest, parting her kimono slowly, the thin material fell from her thin body as she kissed him once more.

"I want to be yours Sensei, in every way," Her nude body hugged his as the jagged marking of the cursed seal slowly spread from the fresh wound, encircling her neck. Crying out softly in pain, as the seal burned into her fell, Anko's eyes fell slowly shut.

4 Days Later...

"Anko-chan? Anko-chan are you alright?" The rain fell heavily upon the leaf village that day as Kurenai held her, shaking her shoulders roughly as she stood against the stone wall of the Konoha Graveyard. Tears fell slowly as she whimpered softly, her raven hair soaked, matted to her thin face as she stared into emptiness. Her hands shook softly as she fought for a single breath. She body quivered, not for the cold, but the tales and truths, and revelation that her lover and master was a trader to his village, and her.

"Anko-chan, Orochimaru-sensei is gone… Hokage-sama and the others found him in the underground… he was doing. He was doing the unimaginable," Kurenai shoved herself against Anko as she wrapped her arms around her best friend and sobbed with him. "Orochimaru-sensei, he- he was killing his own men. He was trying to develop a new jutsu, a jutsu that would allow him to transfer his soul into a new body,"

Anko's eyes fell shut, tightly her eyebrows drew together as she cried out, burying her head into Kurenai's shoulder as her arms wrapped around her body. Her heart shattered at that exact moment, as reality set in, Sarutobi-sama… The Village Elders… Jiraiya-sensei and his team… watched as Sarutobi's men brought one body after another up from the underground. Kurenai stroked her fingers through Anko's hair in hopes of comfort as Anko sobbed into her shoulder. It was then that Kurenai spotted it… Orochimaru's cursed seal. The seal that appeared on the next of every body that was brought up from Orochimaru's laboratory.

"Anko-chan… that mark is from Orochimaru, isn't it?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she lifted her head, nodding lightly. She wiped her eyes uselessly with the soaked arm of her kimono. "It's a sign of his love for me… he made me his and his alone,"

"Anko, he marked you for death by placing the seal on your body," She spoke slowly and reluctantly as she was weary of Anko's possible reaction. Anko's unnatural obsession and love for her sensei was more then anyone could imagine. She loved him with her entire soul, and in return he marked her for death, to be used in his disgusting experiments.

"No… it's a mark of his love for me!"

"Anko-chan, that seal, it forces chakra from your body to make you strong. He was going to take your body for his own… He was going to kill you!"

"No! Orochimaru-sensei loved me as much as I loved him!" A sudden rush of anger came over her as she pulled away from Kurenai's embrace and shoved her to the ground. Sobbing and screaming, Anko's hand lifted to hold the seal on her neck. Slowly spreading across her face, Anko's shoved herself from the stone wall and dashed away from the group surrounding the underground.

"Orochimaru-sensei!" Huffing and sniffing deeply Anko ran, dashing past the great gates of Konoha and into the Fire Country. Growling with anger and sorrow, her body shone as the cursed seal crawled along her flesh. Stumbling over a branch, Anko tipped forward, her foot driving into the hard soil with ease as it shone with the jagged seal. It was true, she was running faster then she ever had been able to before. Chakra was flowing through her body at an unstable rate. "Orochimaru-sensei!"

As she ran, she hit yet another fallen branch, tripping, she stumbled over, sliding along the mud as she fell. Her mud covered face lifted slowly as she coughed and hacked, choking on her tears and sobs as she pulled herself up, sitting against the branch, she wrapped her arms around her knees and cried.

A handkerchief slowly fell before her face as it wiped the mud away from her cheek. Sitting silently on the branch beside her, Orochimaru smiled lightly. Shaking with fear as she turned, looking up to him, the burning seal slowly began to retreat back into it's mark. Dropping the handkerchief onto her lap, Orochimaru pulled a twig from her hair. "Go home, Anko-chan,"

"Why are you doing all of this?" She cried desperately as her arms wrapped around his leg, hugging him tightly as she pressed her cheek to his knee. She had so many questions for him, why he did what he did, would he come back with her, could the village forgive him, what was the truth of the seal on her neck.

"Immortality, Anko-chan. A ninja is only as talented as what he knows. For immortality, it means we never have to stop learning. Learning newer and more powerful jutsu's, training ourselves forever without fear of aging and dying, we can become unstoppable, that is why I did it," He smiled once more. " I had to know, to know if immortality is achievable,"

"Is what Kurenai-chan said right? This mark you gave me, is it a mark of death? Where you just going to use me for your experiment, kill me so you can have your answer?"

"Yes…"

Her eyes widened with fear as a new more powerful wave of tears flooded her ducts, pouring down her cheeks as she shook and sobbed into his handkerchief. "Why, Sensei? Why?"

"Because you're strong, and I wanted that power! My body is growing older each day and I wanted to take your body for my own. Merge our souls into one to become a greater being! Isn't that what you wanted, Anko-chan? To be with your loving sensei for all eternity!" His foot suddenly slammed down beside her as she gave a yelp of excitement. His foot smashing through the log she rested against, she fell back as it's remains rolled away from her.

Standing over the young girl, Orochimaru stared down at her, his snake-like eyes gleaming in the dark, seemingly glowing in the rain. His hand fell quickly to her, wrapping tightly around the collar of the fishnet shirt that clung to her chest. Pulling her up, his eyes even with her own, he scowled.

"I want you to be powerful, Anko-chan… you will be my container soon enough. You hear me? But till then, hate me… become strong, embrace me gift to you and become great!" His free hand slowly rose to caress the seal on the sobbing girl's neck. His scowl slowly transformed into a thin smile as he tossed her back to the ground. "Prove your love by hating me! Remember this day and dream of nothing but getting your revenge. For yourself, you damned village, and the brothers I killed from your clan! Become strong, Anko-chan, and become a body worthy of my soul!"

There, standing in the rain, the two nins soaked from head to toe, stared at one another. Lifting his hand slowly to his mouth, Orochimaru bit down deeply into his hand with his viper's fangs. Anko shook silently as she stared at the legendary Snake-Charmer of the Konoha Sanin. As his hand rose above her, his fingers closed into a fist, blood dripping from the wound in his palm onto her face.

"Remember my blood, remember my touch, my smell, my voice, my power… everything about me Anko!" His eyes widened with anger as his fist tightened, a sudden shower of blood rained from his closed fist down upon her. "Go home… and remember, the day we meet again, shall be the day we become one,"

As the yells and cries of the Konoha nins filled the forest, Orochimaru stared down at her with a menacing grin. Shaking his head slowly as he wiped his hand off on his Chuunin vest, he pulled the Konoha forehead protector from his head and tossed it to the ground.

"Go home… I can feel him. Jiraiya's apprentice, the yellow haired boy with the cape. He is coming for us. When he takes you to Sarutobi-sama, and the old man asks you where I have gone… tell him, I have gone to eternity and shall return for his blood…"Within a blink, Orochimaru was gone, and Anko was alone. Her face stained with blood as she was approached by the ANBU squad lead by the caped blonde.

As years passed, Anko grew stronger as her master had instructed her to, ready for his return, but not to give her body to him, but to kill him. To take his life for her own, to exact her revenge… but while Anko remembered, Orochimaru forgot.

Meeting with the young exiled boy Uchiha Itachi, Orochimaru saw a truly awe-inspiring power within the Sharingan Eye. Taking the boy as an apprentice, Orochimaru and a select few other exiles drew together to draw power. But without noticing, the boy who's boy he intended to steal grew stronger and stronger with each passing day. Once the time had come to take Itachi's body, challenging the boy would be certain death. Orochimaru took another body, a young girl of the Village Of The Mist… a young power from the Momochi Clan.

Anko was long forgotten as Orochimaru left the power and the exiled group in which he formed. Itachi had grown to take power of the faction from Orochimaru. Fearing his life, he severed his ties with the boy and instead returned to his home village in search of another great power. A body worthy of his soul, one with the Sharingan, the only living member of the Uchiha Clan… Uchiha Sasuke. But once he returned, Anko was there to greet him home…


End file.
